


giorni stupidi

by darkrin



Category: I peggiori (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - Il titolo è un pezzo di un verso di "Quella Te" di Gazzelle (non chiudetevi con la nuova musica italiana) (non fatelo).





	giorni stupidi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenbrecher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/gifts).



> \- Il titolo è un pezzo di un verso di "Quella Te" di Gazzelle (non chiudetevi con la nuova musica italiana) (non fatelo).

Davanti agli occhi di Massimo, le luci delle case di Napoli si aprono come un banco di pesci in mare aperto. La birra che stringe tra le mani è ormai diventata più tiepida del pavimento del terrazzo condominiale su cui è seduto; ne prende un altro sorso che scivola caldo e sgasato lungo la sua gola.

Si lecca le labbra umide di liquore e di sudore e scuote la testa, cercando di rimettere ordine nei pensieri, nei neuroni, nella piega che ha preso la sua vita e no, non sta parlando dei Demolitori. I Demolitori sono cosa nota, comprensibile, fica.

È il resto che –

 

 

Le cose stavano andando bene: continuavano ad essere i più fregni di tutta Napoli, nessuno di loro era finito al gabbio, Chiara non aveva fatto a cazzotti con nessuno per settimane, le cose tra lui e Serena andavano a meraviglia, il sesso era grandioso e non avevano mai avuto tanti soldi in tutta la loro esistenza.

Stavano finalmente vivendo la vita che si erano guadagnati, mangiando la polvere e i calcinacci dei cantieri e inseguendo stipendi come fossero una pentola piena d’oro alla fine dell’arcobaleno, fino a quando non era arrivata sua madre e tutto era andato, elegantemente, a puttane con la stessa rapidità con cui la donna era scesa dal taxi ed aveva varcata la soglia di casa loro, convinta di avere ancora diritto a un posto sul loro divano.

Le storia con Serena erano, ben presto, implose come il dente del ragazzino a cui Chiara aveva tirato un cazzotto e le cose a casa avevano iniziato ad andare solo leggermente meno peggio di tutto il resto.

\- Me stai a capì?– domanda.

E in mezzo a tutta la follia che è diventata la sua vita la cosa più inspiegabile, la cosa che proprio nun c’ha nessun senso è quella: lui seduto sul tetto del suo palazzo che raccontava i cazzi suoi a Chun.

Non sa come sia possibile, non sa quando tra il momento in cui è andato in uno stupido e psichedelico negozio cinese a cercare una maschera per derubare il suo capo e quello in cui Chun ha sparato a Fabrizio, tra quale conversazione senza senso (- Chiara vuole sapere se vieni da noi per cena? - - Pena? No, no pena. Matita? -) sono diventati amici che bevono insieme e si raccontano la propria vita.

\- Capri? Andare Capri? –

E non si capiscono.

Chun gli è voltata verso di lui; ha il volto inclinato di lato in un’espressione interrogativa, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra rosse per l’assurdo succo di frutta che sta bevendo ed è ridicola, come quella sera, come la vita di Massimo, come il fatto che neanche lo capisce, ma è seduta accanto a lui sotto quel cielo, davanti a quelle luci che sembrano pesci.

Massimo sospira, beve un altro sorso di birra, lascia che gli scaldi la gola, lascia che il suo cervello gli notifichi che non è una sensazione piacevole, che non è così che dovrebbe andare la birra. 

\- Bella chiacchierata – conclude Massimo, senza accennare ad alzarsi.

Chun, accanto a lui, così vicina che ne sente il calore contro la spalla, che sembra scioglierli i muscoli di metà del corpo, esala un verso di assenso a chissà quale discorso che non hanno fatto.

Forse, pensa Massimo, forse va bene così anche se non c’ha un cazzo di senso.

 

 

 

 


End file.
